


sibling group chat

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: billyacachalla: the only movie i ever cried to was megamind and i have no idea why





	1. Chapter 1

'SuckishSue sent an image to 'sibling group chat''

SuckishSue: look at this nerd

MightySpence: HOW DARE YOU?!

waffleoverlord: she has a point

MightySpence: How dare /you/.

waffleoverlord: im not the one who capitalizes their username like you nerds

SuckishSue: i do what i want

waffleoverlord: says who

SuckishSue: me

MightySpence: Of course

MightySpence: Besides the point, why did you take a photo of me playing games?

SuckishSue: like i said, i do what I want.

MightySpence: Rude.

SuckishSue: <3

MightySpence: Ew.

SuckishSue: not like that you dork

MightySpence: I'd hope not

waffleoverlord: can we not

waffleoverlord: food is in the kitchen btw

SuckishSue: waffles, right?

waffleoverlord: of course

SuckishSue: omw

MightySpence: I'll pass.

waffleoverlord: who are you and why are you in this house

MightySpence: Not my fault.

MightySpence: I prefer pancakes over anything else, honestly.

waffleoverlord: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO ME

SuckishSue: oh no

SuckishSue: you gon die today

waffleoverlord: I will savor ur death as I kill you slowly

MightySpence: Holy shit.

\---

billyacachalla: my hand is sticky

MightySpence: .

SuckishSue: uhm

waffleoverlord: ...billy

billyacachalla: WAIT NO

billyacachalla: I SPILLED MY SODA

SuckishSue: yeah sure

MightySpence: You call it soda?

billyacachalla: THATS WHAT HAPPENED

billyacachalla: if you say pop I'll cry

billyacachalla: I see you typing please

billyacachalla: don't do it

SuckishSue: I call it sodapop

waffleoverlord: what the fuck sue

SuckishSue: I do!

SuckishSue: autocorrect wants me to capitalize everything completely why

MightySpence: How often do you shout in typing?

SuckishSue: a l o t

MightySpence: Well there's your answer.

billyacachalla: is nobody past the fact sue calls it sodapop

MightySpence: Why is this such a big deal to you?

billyacachalla: because its soda

MightySpence: It, uh, doesn't matter, Billy!

billyacachalla: YES IT DOES

billyacachalla: IT DOES TO ME

\---

SuckishSue: there's a man at the front door.

MightySpence: Then answer it.

SuckishSue: I think he's a salesman

MightySpence: Tell him we don't want any.

SuckishSue: he looks like Orville redenbocker and it's kind of creepy

MightySpence: Oh god, get the broom.

SuckishSue: what do I do with said broom

SuckishSue: HE SAW ME HE KNOWS PEOPLE ARE HOME

MightySpence: Good job.

MightySpence: Try the hose.

waffleoverlord: hose the creepy dude yes

billyacachalla: everyone should hose creepy dudes

waffleoverlord: the world would be a better place

MightySpence: Bring a hose everywhere, just in case.

waffleoverlord: an ideal utopia

SuckishSue: HES STILL OUT THERE

MightySpence: Hose him.

waffleoverlord: hose him

billyacachalla: hose him

SuckishSue: FINE

\---

MightySpence: What was that noise.

waffleoverlord: nothing

MightySpence: I distinctly heard an explosion.

billyacachalla: it was nothing.

MightySpence: Billy. Sally.

billyacachalla: yes?

waffleoverlord: yes?

MightySpence: What. Was that.

billyacachalla: science fair project

MightySpence: I don't think they have science fairs at medical school.

billyacachalla: ok so we may have set off a firework inside by accident

MightySpence: What the fuck.

billyacachalla: it was an accident!

waffleoverlord: no it wasn't

MightySpence: Of course it wasn't.

MightySpence: It never is.


	2. Chapter 2

MightySpence: Have you ever cried while watching a movie?

billyacachalla: the only movie i ever cried to was megamind and i have no idea why

waffleoverlord: what

MightySpence: What?

billyacachalla: what

‘SuckishSue sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

MightySpence: Cursed image.

billyacachalla: why does he want my toes

waffleoverlord: theyre his toes now

MightySpence: Did Sue seriously just come into the chat to send us that and leave?

SuckishSue: yeah, later losers

billyacachalla: but why

billyacachalla: i have so many questions

waffleoverlord: where did you even get this image

SuckishSue: i go on some weird websties

SuckishSue: websites*

MightySpence: What, like Tumblr?

SuckishSue: bitch you follow my tumblr you can’t accuse me of anything

MightySpence: Maybe so.

SuckishSue: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘MAYBE SO’ YOU DO

waffleoverlord: should i join tumblr??

MightySpence: You’ll regret it if you do.

billyacachalla: i regret a lot of things so thats cool with me

SuckishSue: O H

waffleoverlord: im making a tumblr right now

MightySpence: I am so sorry.

MightySpence: Look what you did, Sue.

billyacachalla: im making one too

MightySpence: Once again, look what you did, Sue.

SuckishSue: i did nothing

MightySpence: You obviously did something.

waffleoverlord: ive wanted to join for a while so thanks i guess

 

\---

 

SuckishSue: hayley kiyoko is the lesbian messiah and i love her

waffleoverlord: ive only heard two of her songs i need to listen to more

SuckishSue: you really do she’s amazing

MightySpence: I wish I knew more gay artists, I only know of Troye Sivan and Hayley Kiyoko.

waffleoverlord: i think i saw a playlist of gay songs somewhere

SuckishSue: send it to me if you find it again

billyacachalla: am i the only straight person in this family

waffleoverlord: i mean papa is, but jose jose jose jose isnt

billyacachalla: well yeah

billyacachalla: i mean like in terms of us kids

MightySpence: I’m 17.

billachachalla: kids and one almost adult

SuckishSue: im also 17???

billyacachalla: kids and two adults

waffleoverlord: im 18

billyacachalla: im literally the only 16 year old here

SuckishSue: rip

waffleoverlord: press f to pay respects

SuckishSue: f

MightySpence: F

waffleoverlord: f

billyacachalla: f

SuckishSue: did you just pay yourself respects

waffleoverlord: self care

MightySpence: Back to gay people.

SuckishSue: stop talking about yourself

MightySpence: I can’t think of any response to that. You win.

waffleoverlord: you couldve said ur mom gay

MightySpence: Good point.

MightySpence: Your mom gay.

SuckishSue: ur dad lesbian

billyacachalla: god i wish

waffleoverlord: a lesbian dad would be awesome

SuckishSue: name one lesbian dad i would want them as my dad

MightySpence: Josh.

waffleoverlord: ur right ur so right

SuckishSue: can i be re-adopted

MightySpence: I don’t know if Josh wants to be called a dad, does she?

SuckishSue: i can text her

waffleoverlord: go ahead

‘SuckishSue sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

SuckishSue: so i guess she doesnt mind considering

MightySpence: Did Josh just offer to be your new father?

SuckishSue: im gonna assume she means it in the best friend way where you joke about being each other’s new parents

waffleoverlord: what kind of best friends,,,

billacachalla: my friends and i just joke about being each other secretly

MightySpence: Why?

 

\---

 

waffleoverlord: remember,,,,,gavin toast

SuckishSue: i try to forget

waffleoverlord: i literally just remembered that he exists

waffleoverlord: can’t he control minds or something?

MightySpence: Yes.

waffleoverlord: why does johnny not have cool powers like that tho?

SuckishSue: isnt he a werewolf

waffleoverlord: im sorry /what/

SuckishSue: oh did he not tell you

waffleoverlord: no???????

waffleoverlord: hes a werewolf?????

billyacachalla: i thought he was a vampire?

MightySpence: Nope, he’s a werewolf.

SuckishSue: i want a werewofl girlfriend

MightySpence: Sue confirmed teratophile.

waffleoverlord: thats the word for it?

billyacachalla: spencer why do you know so many big words

MightySpence: Because I’m smarter than you.

waffleoverlord: i once saw you smack your face into a cabinet and then call it a hoe

MightySpence: I’m still smarter than you.

SuckishSue: whatever it’s called, i want a werewolf gorlfriend

SuckishSue: god, i just want a girfriend

SuckishSue: girlfrends are great

MightySpence: How did you misspell ‘girlfriend’ each time?

 

\---

 

waffleoverlord: what if i added johnny ghost to this chat

MightySpence: How about you don’t do that?

waffleoverlord: why not

MightySpence: Just don’t.

billyacachalla: he kind of hates me

waffleoverlord: oh right

waffleoverlord: didn’t he try to kill you

SuckishSue: I missed out on so many adventures with you guys i have absolutely no context here

waffleoverlord: basically billy was the reason for some kind of paranormal event and then johnny ghost tried to kill him

billyacachalla: no it was jimmy casket

billyacachalla: tbh id rather die from him than maddie

MightySpence: Let’s not bring stalkers into this.

MightySpence: The point is, you aren’t adding him to the chat.

‘waffleoverlord added ‘ghostofpie’ to ‘sibling group chat’

MightySpence: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

ghostofpie: yeah, what did you just say?

MightySpence: Whatever. Hey, Ghost.

ghostofpie: why do you type so grammatically correct?

MightySpence: Because I want to.

waffleoverlord: welp

waffleoverlord: youve only been in this chat for one minute and you already got in an argument

ghostofpie: that’s just how i am i guess.

SuckishSue: well welcome to this mess of a chat

waffleoverlord: i wouldnt say its a mess

SuckishSue: we once had a full on discussion on how to pronounce egg

ghostofpie: theres...only one way to pronounce egg…

MightySpence: That’s what I said.

waffleoverlord: ITS PRONOUNCED LIKE EJJ

ghostofpie: excuse me

SuckishSue: so billy, why aren’t you talking

billyacachalla: sshshshshhshsh

ghostofpie: what’s up billy

billyacachalla: i ate a rock earlier

ghostofpie: ...good for you i guess???

billyacachalla: it doesnt taste bad

waffleoverlord: i told you

MightySpence: What the hell.

ghostofpie: oh, that’s normal!

ghostofpie: this reminds me why we don’t like to visit your house anymore.

SuckishSue: good choice

SuckishSue: though we do have a ghost in our basement i think

MightySpence: Stop calling me a ghost!

SuckishSue: Sometimes i can still hear his voice

MightySpence: I hate you.

SuckishSue: figures

waffleoverlord: hey ghost

ghostofpie: what

waffleoverlord: remember

waffleoverlord: the afterlife is a parkour map

ghostofpie: not my best moment, ok

billyacachalla: stop bringing up that adventure!

ghostofpie: why not?   
waffleoverlord: because you tried to kill him

billyacachalla: STOP

SuckishSue: we’re such a nice family

ghostofpie:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

MightySpence: Can we kick Ghost out now?

ghostofpie: rude

waffleoverlord: sure

‘waffleoverlord has kicked ‘ghostofpie’ out of ‘sibling group chat’’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for talk about stalking in this chapter!

MightySpence: I.

MightySpence: Am a disaster gay.

SuckishSue: what did you do?

MightySpence: So this boy said that my lisp was cute.

waffleoverlord: no it isnt

MightySpence: And because I panicked, my response ended up being “Thanks, yours too!”

billyacachalla: oh my god

MightySpence: I quickly realized my mistake and was mortified.

MightySpence: But he was just laughing about it.

MightySpence: I’m gonna hide in my room for the rest of time.

waffleoverlord: im sure you still have a chance with him

MightySpence: Yeah, but it doesn’t make it any less embarrassing. 

SuckishSue: us gays see every sign of rejection even if its them saying hi differently

billyacachalla: do you like have a haywire sixth sense

SuckishSue: yeah pretty much

waffleoverlord: we have like eigth senses, one is the gaydar

SuckishSue: sometimes the Gaydar doesn’t work and it sucks

MightySpence: Yeah, I once thought a guy was gay and then like a week later he told me about his girlfriend.

waffleoverlord: the worst time my gaydar went wrong was when i asked a girl out and she started going on about how being gay was gross

waffleoverlord: my gaydar needs a fix

SuckishSue: i once was talking with a girl and she said “arent you a guy?” when i told her i was a lesbian

waffleoverlord: oh geez

SuckishSue: she still thinks im a guy even though i told her i wasnt so that fun

waffleoverlord: i will fight her for you

SuckishSue: i love having dangerous siblings

billyacachalla: it sounds more like you’re all disater gays, not just spencer

MightySpence: Every gay I know is a disaster gay.

MightySpence: Except for this guy I met online. He’s the only valid gay I know.

SuckishSue: all of us are just disaters.

waffleoverlord: im a disaster bi tag yourself

SuckishSue: no ur a dumbass bi

waffleoverlord: r00d

SuckishSue: never say rude likethat again please

waffleoverlord: y0u c4nt st0p m3 0w0

SuckishSue: CURSED

SuckishSue: I NO LONGER LIKE HAVING DANGEROUS SIBLINGS

billyacachalla: not all of us are dangerous

billyacachalla: the only dangerous thing about spencer is the fact his braces have never been changed in years

MightySpence: FUCK YOU!

billyacachalla: ITS THE TRUTH

waffleoverlord: tea

“waffleoverlord changed the group title to ‘spencer needs a dentist twentygayteen’”

MightySpence: I HATE ALL OF YOU.

 

\---

 

SuckishSue: will smith is an actor right? because i just saw a sign with his name on it for something political.

waffleoverlord: yeah hes an actor

waffleoverlord: is he running for office?

SuckishSue: i mean i guess so

SuckishSue: considering theres a sign for it in somebodys front yard

waffleoverlord: id vote for him

MightySpence: You two are incredibly dense.

waffleoverlord: hey spencie

MightySpence: Don’t call me that.

MightySpence: It’s probably somebody with the same name as him running for the state council or something.

waffleoverlord: stop ruinign our fun

MightySpence: You two seemed very serious about it. 

billyacachalla: what the hell did i miss

waffleoverlord: THIS IS A GAYS ONLY EVENT

billyacachalla: I MADE THIS GROUP CHAT

waffleoverlord: IT WAS EVERYONES IDEA THO

waffleoverlord: GO HOME

MightySpence: CALM YOURSELVES.

MightySpence: Hold up.

MightySpence: Billy, aren’t you in school right now?

billyacachalla: ,,,,,,,,,,,,no

billyacachalla: arent you in school?

MightySpence: I am out of school, Billy.

billyacachalla: ok so maybe my friends and i are skipping class in the bathroom

SuckishSue: why?

billyacachalla: someone told us there was a pop quiz today so were avoiding it

waffleoverlord: understandable have a great day

MightySpence: You’re gonna get in trouble.

billyacachalla: do i care?

MightySpence: You’re in a school designed for people going to medical school, you should care.

waffleoverlord: which friends are you with?

“billyacachalla sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’”

billyacachalla: these friends

waffleoverlord: look at this nerd using a peace sign

SuckishSue: oh who’s the girl she’s cute

billyacachalla: thats rebecca

billyacachalla: she says thank you

waffleoverlord: whos the guy in the pink shirt

billyacachalla: i thought you said skirt for a moment and got so confused

billyacachalla: his names alex

MightySpence: How do you have so many friends willing to skip class?

waffleoverlord: stop being a loser

MightySpence: I was raised in a very strict household for many years, it’s kind of difficult.

waffleoverlord: thats true

MightySpence: Like, I’m glad to be out of it, but I’m almost conditioned to think differently.

MightySpence: It’s weird.

billyacachalla: hey spencer i showed alex a picture of you and he says he thinks gingers are cute

MightySpence: Incorrect, half of us are aliens.

billyacachalla: he thinks aliens are hot too

MightySpence: Why?

SuckishSue: its gay culture to wanna fuck a monster

waffleoverlord: the slenderman was my boyfriend for a long time

billyacachalla: well alex isnt gay hes pan

MightySpence: Ask him if he wants to fuck a monster, I need to do a poll.

“billyacachalla sent a video to ‘sibling group chat’”

waffleoverlord: THE ZOOM IN ON HIS FACE IM GONNA CRY

SuckishSue: are there not like teachers walking around the hallways?

billyacachalla: nope

SuckishSue: Why are you all in the same bathroom?

billyacachalla: gender neutral bathrooms

SuckishSue: that is so progressive i love it

SuckishSue: But he didn’t answer the question, he just asked what the hell you meant

billyacachalla: he says no, but he would fukc an alien

MightySpence: Alien’s technically aren’t monsters.

waffleoverlord: some gingerians are monster like

MightySpence: Yeah, but most aren’t.

billyacachalla: spencer arent you a gingerian?

MightySpence: No, my hair is sandy blonde.

waffleoverlord: akhdajk i can hear that sentence 

SuckishSue: Spencer, youre a ginger give it up

MightySpence: NO I’M NOT.

SuckishSue: YOU HAVE ORANGE HAIR

MightySpence: YOU HAVE NO HAIR.

SuckishSue: MY LUCIOUS HAIR IS UNDERNEATH MY MASK

waffleoverlord: the gays are going at it

billyacachalla: you dont know what going at it means

 

\---

 

billyacachalla: hi jeffery

billyacachalla: i am afraid

MightySpence: What’s up?

billyacachalla: why are you the only one online

MightySpence: I don’t know.

MightySpence: But are you actually afraid?

billyacachalla: yeah

billyacachalla: maddie found my new phone number

billyacachalla: idek how

MightySpence: She’s persistent as hell.

billyacachalla: she’s scary as hell too

MightySpence: I can try to do something about her if you need.

billyacachalla: what would you do?

MightySpence: I might be able to hack into some of her accounts, if that would work.

billyacachalla: no that might raise some suspision

MightySpence: Okay, but the offer stands if you ever need it.

MightySpence: For now, just block the number or numbers she’s using.

billyacachalla: i hope its just one 

MightySpence: If she keeps this up and it starts getting worse, we can look into getting authorities involved.

billyacachalla: don’t you need solid evidence of a threat for a restraining order or whatever?

MightySpence: I’m not sure, but we can check that if we ever need it.

MightySpence: And if we can’t get one, or can’t do much about it, I can try to talk to her or something.

billyacachalla: youre such a good brother, you know that?

MightySpence: Just trying to keep you safe. 

MightySpence: What family is for.

billyacachalla: mind if i come to your room for a bit once i’m home?

MightySpence: Feel free, we can talk about memes to get our minds off this.

billyacachalla: thanks, man

billyacachalla: love ya like a brother

MightySpence: Love you like a brother!

 

\---

 

waffleoverlord: hey, you guys doing alright??

waffleoverlord: i just saw what happened earlier

MightySpence: Yeah, Billy is down here with me.

“MightySpence sent a picture to ‘sibling group chat’”

waffleoverlord: he looks so tired

MightySpence: Yeah, I think he stayed up late last night again.

MightySpence: He did tell me that the whole incident happened last night and he just got around to telling us about it.

waffleoverlord: tell him ill fite maddie for him

MightySpence: He says he’ll think about it.

waffleoverlord: what are you two doing down there anyways?

MightySpence: Listening to some music. He’s showing me a new band.

waffleoverlord: which one?

MightySpence: Mother Mother.

waffleoverlord: two mothers

waffleoverlord: nice

MightySpence: Nice.

MightySpence: Wanna join us? You can watch me scream at this game.

waffleoverlord: if you have mario kart we’re all gonna play

MightySpence: Ugh, fine.

MightySpence: Come on down.

waffleoverlord: let me get home first bro

waffleoverlord: ill be like ten minutes

MightySpence: Alright.

SuckishSue: im back what did i miss

MightySpence: A lot.

waffleoverlord: im not gonna explain it, just scroll up and read

SuckishSue: oh

SuckishSue: OH

SuckishSue: oh shit

SuckishSue: yeah ill be over soon as well

MightySpence: Billy says he’d eat a pinecone for both of you.

waffleoverlord: like...just one or one for each of us?

MightySpence: I don’t know, ask him.

SuckishSue: either way, i’d eat a pinecone for him too.

MightySpence: He just says ‘cronch’.

SuckishSue: cronch

 

\---

 

“SuckishSue sent an image to ‘sibling croup chat’”

SuckishSue: can i post this photo from yesterday to my insta

waffleoverlord: sure

MightySpence: Go ahead.

billyacachalla: tag me in it, i look good in that

SuckishSue: will do

MightySpence: Don’t tag me, I look ugly.

SuckishSue: i will fight you

MightySpence: It’s the truth.

SuckishSue: You actually look pretty nice in it

MightySpence: Nah.

waffleoverlord: listen to the woman, spence

SuckishSue: im gonna tag you anyways

MightySpence: Ugh, fine.

billyacachalla: hey thanks for yesterday you guys. you didnt have to do that

waffleoverlord: but we love you so we did

SuckishSue: you feeling better?

billacachalla: yeah a lot better

MightySpence: That’s good.

waffleoverlord: also thanks for introducing me to that band because i love them now

billyacachalla: glad we have something in common now

waffleoverlord: i really like verbatim

billyacachalla: of course you do

waffleoverlord: :3

MightySpence: I liked them, but I still prefer other bands.

SuckishSue: they were pretty dang good

billyacachalla: i have their entire discotography on my computer

MightySpence: I don’t know if that’s the word for it.

MightySpence: Maybe ‘collection of music’ would work better.

Billyacachalla: maybe get off your high fuckin horse spencey

MightySpence: What did you just call me?

billyacachalla: i meant spencer but that works

MightySpence: No it doesn’t.

SuckishSue: what would you do if I just started spamming you guys with memes

waffleoverlord: what kind of memes?

MightySpence: Don’t.

SuckishSue: Surreal memes

waffleoverlord: scared

billyacachalla: scared

MightySpence: Annoyed?

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

MightySpence: WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY SAVED?!

SuckishSue: i like memes

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

billyacachalla: MAKE IT STOP

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

SuckishSue: NEVER

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

waffleoverlord: why are these funny to me

SuckishSue: because they are

‘SuckishSue has sent an image to ‘sibling group chat’’

SuckishSue: I RAN OUT

MightySpence: THANK GOD.

SuckishSue: YOU DON’T EVEN BELIEVE IN GOD

MightySpence: AND?

SuckishSue: WATEVER

waffleoverlord: my gallery is gonna be full of these

SuckishSue: mine is full of memes as well

SuckishSue: its nice

billyacachalla: what if you need to find a specific photo but all you see are memes

SuckishSue: i die

waffleoverlord: no dying allowed

MightySpence: You’re not allowed to die.


	4. Chapter 4

MightySpence: FUCK.  
billyacachalla: are you okay  
MightySpence: I forgot my testosterone shot yesterday.  
MightySpence: Now I gotta do it off track.  
billyacachalla: im sure it wont affect you so much  
MightySpence: Yeah, but my schedule is a bit messed up now.  
billyacachalla: ah right  
MightySpence: Guess I’ll suffer.  
billyacachalla: ill remind you next time so you don’t forget  
MightySpence: Thanks, Billy.  
SuckishSue: I have returned  
MightySpence: Welcome back.  
SuckishSue: ah damn youre lucky you get to go on t  
MightySpence: Benefits of being adopted: your new mother gets you good things for your birthday.  
SuckishSue: think i can convince gertrude to get me estrogen?  
MightySpence: I think I can drop some hints and convince her.   
MightySpence: She’s very supportive of us.  
billyacachalla: tbh ive never seen you happier than the day you had the first dose of t  
SuckishSue: you were really excited on your birthday when she gave it to you  
MightySpence: Well, it was a huge thing for me!  
SuckishSue: I need to somehow one up gertrudes gift somehow  
MightySpence: Get me top surgery.  
SuckishSue: alright  
MightySpence: Wait, seriously?  
SuckishSue: i can try to fund it somehow  
MightySpence: I would cry.  
MightySpence: That’s a promise.  
billyacachalla: i can pitch in  
MightySpence: GUYS STOP, I MIGHT CRY RIGHT NOW.  
billyacachalla: i will help fund your surgeries once i get a better job  
SuckishSue: i get good money from my job, so i can probably help a lot  
MightySpence: S T O P.  
MightySpence: I WILL CRY.  
SuckishSue: dont cry youll get your glasses dirty  
MightySpence: DOES IT SOUND LIKE I CARE?  
‘billyacachalla changed the group chat name to ‘get spencer his surgeries 2k18’  
MightySpence: I’M GONNA CRY GOODNIGHT

\---

waffleoverlord: why is vocaloid so good  
SuckishSue: which song you listening to?  
waffleoverlord: ‘burn me down’  
SuckishSue: I love that one  
MightySpence: *Shouts from the bushes* VOCALOID SUCKS.  
SuckishSue: FIGHT ME  
MightySpence: LET’S GO, ONE ON ONE.  
SuckishSue: TAG TEAM SALLY JOIN ME  
MightySpence: THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS.  
waffleoverlord: FIGHT ME TOO BITCH  
MightySpence: BILLY HELP ME.  
billyacachalla: i gotchu fam  
billyacachalla: ill fight u sally  
waffleoverlord: no you wont  
billyacachalla: youre right i wont  
billyacachalla: tag me out  
MightySpence: YOU ASSHOLE.  
MightySpence: Actually, I don’t blame you, I wouldn’t fight Sally either.  
waffleoverlord: am i that intimidating  
MightySpence: Uh, yes?  
MightySpence: You threatened to savor my death as you killed me slowly.  
MightySpence: That’s fucking scary.  
waffleoverlord: tru tru  
SuckishSue: I personally love having siblings who could punch a guy in the throat for me  
billyacachalla: i think we all would punch someone in the throat for you just with varying levels of strength  
SuckishSue: awww thanks   
MightySpence: I’d get in a fight and probably lose for you.  
SuckishSue: I feel loved  
waffleoverlord: because you are!  
SuckishSue: aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh thank  
MightySpence: I would say ‘owo’ for you. That says a lot.  
SuckishSue: YOU GUYS ARE GREAT  
billyacachalla: i’d get my friends to team up on someone for you  
SuckishSue: I LVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH RN

\---

SuckishSue: *KICKS DOWN DOOR*  
SuckishSue: GUYS  
waffleoverlord: put that back  
SuckishSue: NO YOU DONT UNDERSTAND  
MightySpence: What’s up?  
SuckishSue: GERTRUDE SAYS I CAN GO ON E IF SHE CAN TRICK PAPA INTO SIGNING THE PAPERS  
MightySpence: That’s awesome!!!  
MightySpence: Fingers crossed!  
SuckishSue: IM RLY HAPPY RIHGT NOW  
billyacachalla: im happy for you!!  
SuckishSue: IM IN PUBLIC RN SO IM TRYING TO KEEP CALM BUT IM SECRETLY FLAPPING MY FEET UNDER THE TABLE  
SuckishSue: IM RLY EXCITED  
MightySpence: Once you get home, I can show you how to use the needle if you plan on getting the injections.  
SuckishSue: That would be great!!!!  
MightySpence: I need to do my shot today anyways.  
billyacachalla: i couldnt imagine sticking myself with a needle every week tbh  
MightySpence: You get used to it after a while.  
SuckishSue: do you have to like inject it into somewhere specific?  
MightySpence: Depends. Some people do the leg or the stomach.  
SuckishSue: Im sorry im RLY excited  
MightySpence: That’s fine! No need to be sorry!  
waffleoverlord: i’m excited for you too!  
billyacachalla: i hope it all goes well!  
SuckishSue: It should be easy to trick Papa, right?  
MightySpence: He doesn’t read paperwork, so it’ll be easy.  
waffleoverlord: doe she even know how to read  
MightySpence: I think he just pretends to read the newspaper.  
waffleoverlord: figured

\---

billyacachalla: hey spence?  
MightySpence: Yeah, Billy?  
billyacachalla: why do you type so gramaticaly correct  
MightySpence: Ah, obsessive compulsive issues.  
billyacachalla: oh okay  
MightySpence: Yeah, it sucks.  
billyacachalla: speaking of which hows the medicine you got put on going for you  
MightySpence: Eh.  
MightySpence: Not working as well as it could.  
billyacachalla: that sucks  
MightySpence: Yeah, plus they said it might interact with my ADHD meds but they’d have to find out.  
billyacachalla: have they been having weird side effects?  
MightySpence: I mean, I’m a bit hyper, but other than that, nope.  
billyacachalla: hope it all goes well  
MightySpence: I hope so too.  
billyacachalla: wanna change the subject?  
MightySpence: Yeah, you said you downloaded a game earlier?  
billyacachalla: yeye  
billyacachalla: doki doki literature club  
MightySpence: OH NO.  
billyacachalla: what what's wrong with it  
MightySpence: UHM. I’LL COME UP AND PLAY IT WITH YOU.  
billyacachalla: NO WHATS WRONG WITH IT  
billyacachalla: ITS JUST A CUTE DATING SIM  
MightySpence: HONEY NO.


End file.
